Conventional wallets and key holders are inherently bulky and, when worn in pants pockets, cause pocket-bulge that is both uncomfortable and unsightly. Wallets that are obvious where worn also increase vulnerability to pickpockets. Key rings and key chains are particularly uncomfortable because keys naturally splay in a pants pocket, causing key serrations and pointed tips to poke anatomy. Key organizers in pocket-knife embodiments cannot be used single-handedly. Money clips, because they are small and have a limited moment-arm, yield easily and then no longer securely hold one or several paper bills. Because credit cards and ID are not enveloped by a money-clip, these cards are easily dislodged. The clips on combination card holders and money clips tend to be either short leaf springs or hinged magnets, which respectively yield easily and do not provide a secure grip with more than a few bills. Unloaded card holders with segmented compartments are inherently thick because of the material stack-up. Single-compartment card holders without an elastic member do not securely hold more than a few cards. Card holders with an elastic member compromise easy card access and the elastic relaxes over time, compromising card retention. Card holders and wallets made from stitched leather or fabric wear out over time from worn stitching. Radio frequency identification (RFID) credit cards can be non-invasively read with a portable scanner, through non-shielded wallets and clothing. With over two hundred million RFID cards in circulation, unauthorized RFID scanning is a common cause of ID theft.